Walk the Line
by SilverBlade1996
Summary: My skills landed in the biggest secret America will never know. Just my luck, right?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I only own Cal and Silverblade. **

* * *

"YO LEO! Up and at 'em boy." I cheerfully watched as my best friend moaned and buried himself deeper under his pile of pillows and sheets. Rolling my eyes, I yanked them off and opened the curtains.

"Man, Cal... it is way too early for all this crap" He yawned and sat up. I grinned and reminded him about college. He shot up so fast you'd think he was bitten by a rattlesnake.

"Crap, crap, crap. Where is my stuff?" He wailed trashing his room. I sniggered, my eyes to the ceiling.

"Nice birthday suit kiddo" I said, still smothering a laugh. He froze and, slowly, looked down. I snorted and tossed him some clothes.

"Go have a shower you freak. I'll pack the rest of your stuff" and to emphasize my point, I kicked him out the door. A muffled yell hit my ears and I giggled. _'Okiely dokiely. He will need his posters, shoes, clothes and...Why am I surprised he has packed TWO computers? Ah Leo.' _ I was so caught up in my thinking, I didn't realise I was unconsciously cleaning.

"Hey Cal? You ok? You're cleaning and you never clean" I jumped at the sound of Leo's voice. He was standing at the doorway, eyes concerned.

"Oh yeah. I was actually wondering why you packed TWO computers?" I laughed. _'Thank God I'm a god liar' _I thought. Out loud though, I said "Ok. You have your stuff, I have the keys and you're a massive dork. Let's go" Laughing, I made my way to the door and ducked neatly to avoid the shoe thrown at my head.

* * *

Two hours later, I parked and we stared up at the massive monolithic structure that was Princeton.

"Hey Leo, remind me again how many asses you kissed to get in here?" I asked him. He scowled at me and walked to the boot of my car to grab his stuff.

"C'mon Cal. Help me carry this stuff in." He grumbled. I shook my head and followed him with two boxes balanced on top of one another.

* * *

That, was two days ago. I am back to see how my friend is doing. Walking the halls, I stopped just outside his door. There was another kid here and he looked like he was trying to open the door without dropping his stuff. I snorted and reached around him to open the door. Then, being the nice and totally awesome person that I am, I took a box from him so he could see.

Brown eyes greeted my grey ones and he blinked. "Thanks, I'm sorry...I mean- You didn't-I...Thanks" I laughed good naturedly and walked in. He followed and dropped his stuff on the ground.

"Heey. Is that my favourite girl?" Leo walked in and swopped me up in a big hug. I laughed and thumped him.

"Hey Leo. How's my brother from another mother?" He raised an eyebrow. Then the kid from before cleared his throat. Leo walked forward.

"Hey you must be Sam, right? I'm Leo" He extended his hand and the kid-Sam shook it.

"Yeah" I raised an eyebrow. What is up with him and one word sentences? I walked forward.

"I'm Callessa. Call me that and you die. I go by Cal" He shook my hand too. After a brief awkward pause, Leo spoke again. "So, I set up the crib a bit. You want this side or that side?"

Sam looked at both sides for beds and pointed to the one on the right. "Uhh...that side."

"I already chose that side." Leo stated.

I face palmed. '_Then why give him the option, you douche'._ I thought. Sometimes, I just do not get guys.

Sam gave Leo a blank stare. "You know what this is? This is the awkward moment." He began, now sounding flustered.

"Yeah, see, you're trying to see if I'm a normal guy." There was that word again. "I'm trying to see if you're a normal guy." Sam took a deep breath, not taking his eyes off of Leo. "Balanced, unmediated, nothing under the crawl space."

"Good personal hygiene, won't stab me in my sleep." Leo cut in, talking just as fast.

"No criminal record, won't steal anything." Sam continued, not blinking.

"Including girlfriends." Leo cut in again.

"Especially girlfriends." I blinked. What the hell was this about?

"You got a girlfriend?" Leo asked.

"I do .You?" Sam asked back.

Leo let out a little chuckle with a smirk. "No, not a chance." Sam pointed at me.

"What about her?" Leo and I exchanged a look then laughed. I stopped laughing long enough to form a coherent sentence.

"Nah man, we're just best friends. I work with the government. I'm a specialist hacker and I taught Leo everything he knows." Sam looked a bit, nervous, when I said I'm with the government.

Leo beckoned Sam and me to follow him. I went ahead to greet the boys sitting at the desks. I patted their heads and took my seat at the table.

"Sharsky, Fassbinder. Where we at?" Leo asked. I cleared my throat. Leo gave me a sheepish look. I listened, bored as Leo gave the usual speech to Sam.

Suddenly I got an alert.

"Leo! We got some brand new Shanghai vid!" I shouted. He whirled and looked over Sharsky's shoulder.

"Post it baby, post it. FTJ, FTJ!" He shouted. My fingers were already a blur.

"BINGO! I beat RoboWarrior" I pumped my fist in the air. "WOOHOO. No man is a challenge for me!" I pounded fists with Fassbinder and gave a high-five to Sharsky. Leo swept me up in a hug.

"That's my girl" he said.

I looked at the time and stood up.

"Aw man Leo. I gotta go bro. Meeting with the SecDef. See ya later" I gave him a kiss on the cheek and ruffled Sharsky's hair. He whined "Oh shut it you big baby" I waved and grabbed my bag from his bed.

"See ya later Sam. Nice to meet you" I called over my shoulder. He waved, looking strangely at me. I shook it off and walked out the door.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I looked at the girl. She was actually, incredibly small, only five foot one at the most. She looked about fifteen but man; her attitude when she was around those computers was totally different. And the fact that she works for the government, as a hacker, man, that is weird. I excused myself and phoned Optimus.

"Sam. What's wrong?" Optimus sounded surprised. "Hey Optimus. My roommate has a friend. She works with the government as a specialist hacker. But the thing is, she looks at least 15" There was silence on the other end as Optimus digested this fact.

"Oh, and she uploaded a video of the fight at Shang-Hai in 3 seconds flat. No more, no less. Three seconds" The silence this time had a shocked tinge to it. Finally Optimus replied. "Alright Sam. Keep an eye on her but try not to bring her into our war" I sighed and ended the call.

* * *

**Cal's POV**

I ran to my car and, fumbling the keys, nearly floored it. Yeah that's right. I'm fifteen and I got a car. I switched my Bluetooth on.

"Cal, are you there?" John Keller's voice came through. I breathed a mental sigh of relief.

"Yes I'm here. Sorry. I was helping Leo and a new guy move in. What can I do for you sir?" I asked. I saw the turnoff coming up in about 100 meters.

"Cal, don't go on the turnoff. I need you to go to a new hangar." I nearly swerved into someone, trying to get back on the freeway. "Are you still on?"

I nodded, "Yes sir, I'm still on. Only just" He laughed. _'Nice to know I'm an amusement' _I thought.

"Okay. I need you to continue driving until you see the turnoff for the old Air and Space hangar. I know it's been abandoned but you have a new job there" I raised my eyebrows.

"So let me get this straight" I saw the turnoff and indicated, going off "You need me to hack something that's in an abandoned place, for reasons I don't know yet? That about right, sir?"

Silence from the other end then "Yes...yes that is correct" I snorted. "C'mon Cal. You know you're the best there is. I heard you uploaded a video of the destruction in Shan-Hai in 2.99 seconds. Is that right"

I was shocked. The only people who knew that was Leo, the boys and...Sam.

"Sir, did that kid Sam, tell you this? He was looking at me funnily, if that's even a word, when I said I was with the government" I asked, accusingly. I could just picture Mr Keller rolling his eyes.

"Yes Cal. He did phone one of my friends. But, let me make it clear, he was full of awe for you."

I smiled. Then, I saw the hangar coming up. I was stopped at the security fence. "Mr Keller? You didn't tell me I had to get security clearance." I accused him.

The soldier asked for ID and papers. I told him to talk to my Bluetooth. He leaned in.

"Let her through. She is acting on my orders. I need her to be in this meeting" The dude looked surprised that I had the Secretary of Defence on Bluetooth. But he let me through.

"Ok. When you get to the entrance, there will be a kid about seventeen waiting for you. He has blonde hair and will most likely be dressed in yellow and black. I will see you inside" He ended the phone call.

* * *

I parked outside the hangar door and grabbed my bag. I made sure my laptop was inside then got out and locked the door. A voice reached my ears.

"Hey, you must be Callessa, right?" I looked over and saw a kid who fitted the description Mr Keller gave me. I nodded.

"Yes but call me Cal. I hate my full name." He nodded, and gestured for me to follow him. I walked inside and blinked several times to get the glare from the sun out of my eyes. Once they were adjusted, I swore. A 2010 Chevy Camaro, a 2010 Corvette Stingray, a GMC Topkick, a search and rescue Hummer H2, three motorbikes, one pink, one purple and one red, a blue Chevrolet Volt, a gold Lamborghini and a blue Peterbilt semi with red flames. I must've been staring cause I jumped when a finger tapped me on the shoulder.

"Are you ok?" The kid asked me. Then he noticed I was looking at the cars. "Oh yeah, we own them. I own the Camaro." I turned to him and raised my eyebrows.

"I do!" He defended himself. I laughed. He pulled a face.

"Ah Cal. You made it." I turned and saw Mr Keller walking towards me with three tall men following. I nodded.

"Of course sir. Did you ever know me to miss something interesting?" I asked. He laughed and turned to introduce me.

"You already know Brad." He gestured to the yellow kid who waved. Mr Keller then turned to the men he was with.

"This is Owen Pax" the tall one with incredibly dark blue, almost black hair, stepped forward and shook my hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I have heard a lot about you" His voice was quiet but strong. Mr Keller then directed my attention to the man in black. He was tall, tanned and muscular with black hair and electric blue eyes.

"This is Aaron Hyde. He is our weapons specialist." He didn't shake my hand or anything, he just nodded. The last man stepped forward. He was the tallest with chestnut hair, stubble, glasses and blue eyes.

"This is Dr Hatch. He is our CMO." He shook my hand warmly. I smiled. Then Mr Keller told me to follow him.

"Mr Keller. What, exactly, am I going to be doing?" I asked, somewhat apprehensively. He clapped me on the shoulders.

"We need a good hacker and someone who is incredibly smart, technology wise, to direct our operations. This is N.E.S.T. It is devoted to combating invasions, so to speak" I frowned but nodded. _'Why do I get the feeling he isn't telling me the whole situation' _I thought. I was aware of the others following us. They were talking amongst themselves but listening in on our conversation.

I stopped for a moment.

"Sir. How can I do my job properly if I don't know the _**WHOLE**_ story?" The men stopped and Mr Keller looked at me with surprise and, strangely, defeat. I was tapped on the shoulder and I turned around.

"How do you know that isn't the whole story?"Owen asked me. I looked him in the eye.

"Body language. You are, clearly, all equals here so why would you be walking behind us if you're interested and I was asked to do a job here. Your body language tells me that all of you are holding a secret about this place. If I don't know the whole story, then I can't do my job." I turned back to Mr Keller. "I apologise sir, but if you will not tell me the whole story, then you must find someone else." I turned and walked away.

"Cal." Brad called me. I stopped but didn't turn around. "That's just it. We _**can't**_ find someone else. You're the best there is." I still didn't turn around. A sigh escaped someone, sounded like Mr Pax.

"Very well. We will tell you the whole story. But do not expect us to let you go willingly after we tell you." I turned around.

"So if you tell me, you will kidnap me?" I asked. He shook his head.

"It is ultimately your choice, but if you do leave, we will have to watch you for the rest of your life." He said. I pursed my lips, thought for a second then nodded.


End file.
